Adopt a dog not a person!
by lovly39
Summary: After being shown a video of a mystery man being tortured, Tony gives his complete attention to finding and saving this man. When he's done heroing & asked to hand over this enigmatic man to SHIELD, instead of doing what's expected of him Tony does what he does best: F's protocol. But this man needs a lot of healing before he can open up to Tony. Science bros. Good grammar/spelling
1. Mystery Man

**Chapter 1: Mystery Man**

"Tony that's it. That is it." Pepper Potts seethed as she stomped down the stairs to the garage where her current employer and pain in the ass sat on the floor. "I have stood by you when any other logical woman would have quit, but this is it. This makes the thirty-fifth meeting you have missed since you assigned me as acting CEO. If your enemies don't kill you, your self destructive habits will."

To Tony's credit he didn't cringe away when she began her rant. However he also didn't look up from his current task-which was fiddling with his newest design for the repulsors. Once he noticed she had stopped though he looked up to see Pepper looking at him as if the words hadn't been created to properly express whatever it was she was feeling. Tony felt it was necessary to step in at that time.

"Pepper." he started placatingly, "I'm fine."

And as if that gave her the words Pepper suddenly frowned deeply and began again, "Tony, I won't always be around to take care of you. You need to take responsibility for yourself at least. Look at you." She made a gesture to his general self to which Tony gave himself the once-over and found nothing wrong.

"What?" he asked indignantly, "What's wrong with the way I look?"

Sure there was some grease here or there but it was hardly anything unusual.

"When was the last time you ate Tony? Or slept for that matter?" Pepper asked and Tony simply shrugged.

"I eat enough. And I sleep when I'm tired." Tony answered nonchalantly.

"Jarvis?" Pepper prompted and the AI instantly answered with a decidedly disapproving, "Mister Stark has been awake approximately thirty-nine hours and his diet has consisted of two granola bars and an excess of espresso."

Tony petulantly mumbled "Traitor" under his breath.

"Tony, Jarvis is just concerned about you." Pepper countered sternly, "You need to learn what it is to be responsible or you'll continue to worry those closest to you."

Tony took a deep breath. He was well aware of his self-destructive tendencies, but he was fine. He had Pepper and Jarvis and even Happy and Rhodey. Regardless he knew he'd never hear the end of this if he didn't give in just a little.

"Responsibility?" he frowned at the taste of the word alone, "I don't know what it means to be responsible; my parents didn't let me have a dog."

Pepper puffed out in frustration, "Then adopt a dog Tony. Or something. Maybe being responsible for the care of another will even teach you to take care of yourself."

"Miss Potts," Jarvis interjected, "there is a Mister Jones of Omnitech here to see you. He's waiting in your office."

Pepper paused to frown at Tony with a pointed glare. She looked like she had more to say. However without a word she turned on her heals towards the stairs she'd entered from. Undoubtedly Tony would hear from her later.

"Phew." Tony let out a breath as the elevator doors shut, "thanks for the save there J."

"Miss Potts' has quite a valid argument, Sir; it would be in your best interest to put some effort into your own care."

Tony frowned as he began tapping the hologram once again. "Come on Jarvis. I save the world every other day. How is that not responsible?"

"As you say Sir." If it was possible for a AI to have sarcasm Jarvis had it.

A few minutes later there was a beep and the hologram he had previously been playing with was replaced with a stern looking Nicholas Fury.

"Fury." Tony cooed, "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Cut the crap Stark. We've got a mission for you. Report in at the helicarrier in five minutes for your briefing. And don't be late."

"Aye-aye captain." Tony did a mock salute and was rewarded with a unamused look from the other man.

.

.

.

"Our intel has collected that highly unethical and illegal experiments are going on in this facility." Fury tapped a small screen and on the holographic table a location lit up before it zoomed in.

"New Mexico?" Tony yawned theatrically, "Bohr-ring. Why don't you send Point Break? He'd love it there."

"Thor's busy. This isn't a vacation Stark. I wouldn't even be sending you if the rest of the team weren't already deployed on other missions."

Fury gave Tony his one-eyed no-nonsense glare.

"I need you on this mission." he spoke slowly, "Whether you want to go or not isn't my concern."

"Now was it so hard to admit you need me?" Tony quipped airily, "So, what proof do you have that this illegal activity is even happening?"

The frown on Fury's lips deepened. Tony almost felt like he wasn't going to get an answer before Fury pressed the smaller screen again and a holographic video appeared.

"This," Fury stated, "was intercepted in an encrypted message sent last night."

Without any delay the video began.

The room that the scene opened into was a metallic room swept in a pale, fluorescent light. A harsh light that made everything seem alien and unreasonably unpersonable.

In the lab a man was strapped to a metal table, IV's stuck into his arms most likely keeping him sedated but just conscious enough to feel and react to everything done to him. They had cut the man open, pealed his flesh back and dissected his organs like he was a middle school frog experiment. Tony looked into the eyes of the man on the table. They were brown like his own and Tony felt all too much like that man on the table-like Tony was back in that god forsaken cave.

Tony watched a woman in a labcoat step in front of the camera blocking his view of the man.

"The test subject has recovered from the first test series with surprisingly short intervals between procedures. Growing all organs, within an hour of their dissection." the labcoat spoke dispassionately.

Red gloves, starkly vivid against the bright white lights, were discarded as the labcoat spoke.

"Ma'am, I suggest we move on to the heart." one of the assistants advised and the one in charge frowned at that.

"We discussed this. The heart and brain are too important. We aren't going to risk killing the subject before the tests are done. Our benefactor wants the subject alive."

"Of course Ma'am."

The video paused on the woman's disgustingly passive face.

"I hope you understand now why we're not waiting for the others to get back."

.

.

.

The flight to New Mexico was filled with Tony's usual pre-battle adrenaline. He kept thinking about what he had seen and heard and been told. The man was a complete enigma. In this modern day for SHIELD to have nothing on anyone was incomprehensible. He was either a master of eluding the government or whoever had captured him had made sure that he didn't exist and wouldn't be missed. Tony had thought a lot, however all he could see when he looked into that man's eyes was himself. He saw the cave and the captors and hours, days, weeks, months of torture.

At that moment Tony felt a protective rage. A dull roaring rage he molded into purpose. He was going to save that man-he was going to save him no matter what.

The sound of Iron Man's metal-incased feet landing on the cracked New Mexico dirt was the echo of a hero's determination.

.

.

.

Bruce lulled awake to his own personal version of hell. The cell he was kept in by his captors was dark. The kind of darkness that was not only present in the absence of light but in the soul. Bruce instinctively took a few shuttered breaths when he heard the loud bang of the door at the end of the hall slamming shut.

He heard the dull thud of military issue boots against the cement echoing down the hall and felt nothing. Over the months he had become a battered shell that was left when the torture ended and they left him. He was never scarred, but at least the pain and the powerlessness used to linger in his head. Now he felt hollow and listless to his very core. Even as the steps came down, down towards his prison he felt no fear because deep into his very bones he had lost the will to live.

The footsteps stopped in front of the metal door. Bruce was assaulted with the sudden onslaught of light as the door was jerked open. From the silhouette he heard a harsh voice give a clipped command, "Get up."

.

.

.

Tony let out a string of curses as he banged his metal incased fist against a lab table. Gone. They were all gone. He had missed them!

"Dammit! God DAMN IT!"

"Stark. Report." Fury's voice never sounded concerned but at that moment it was as close to it as it ever got.

"We missed them." Tony spoke into his built-in headset with a defeated anger to his voice, "They saw us coming. Everything's gone."

"We'll send in a SHIELD team to gather all they can. See if whoever was there left any bread crumbs to follow."

* * *

_Hello! What to say? Well, let's start with Tony and Pepper don't have/have never had a romantic relationship in this story. I have dissected parts of another one of my stories into this for the torturing of Bruce so if you want to get a closer look into what kind of things might have gone down in that lab you can read "Shadows of a good doctor's past". Or ya know you could just read it because Bruce angst and team angst for Bruce is the best-especially when you throw a pinch of science bros in._

_I hope you liked this chapter and I already have the next chapter written out and am working on the third! However I am in love with readers that comment and tell me what they thought so please feel free to press that comment/review button!_

_Uhhh follow me/the story to get updates on when I post the next chapter. I have other Science Bro stories if you're interested! Just go to my profile and read what you like!_

So yes! Read and review! And have a good day!


	2. A New Lead

**Chapter 2: A New Lead**

Since arriving at the new facility he'd noticed there were no windows in the building at all. At first he had known what number of days he had spent there simply by counting off the days. However, time moved differently there and with no windows to help him tell the passing of the days it was downright hopeless. He had lost count after three days.

.

.

.

Tony was hunched over his work with a plethora of empty coffee cups scattered around. His hair was not it's usual calculated chaos but true chaos. The bags under each syrupy brown eye were testament to his lack of sleep. Tony was scowling at the screen as he reviewed for the umpteenth time the SHIELD files and the field reports the forensic teams had made. It was in this dilapidated state which Pepper Potts found Tony in when she came to check in on him. Tony was too wrapped up in his thoughts to hear the telltale clicking of heels that signaled Pepper's approach. So naturally he also didn't notice when she came directly behind him to examine his work.

"Oh god Tony." Pepper breathed.

"JESUS!" Tony placed his hand over his thumping heart, "You need to wear a bell or something. Damn. Where did you come from?"

"Tony have you slept at all since the last time I saw you?" she asked as she examined the empty cups with a critical eye.

"Nope. Running on coffee fumes right now." Tony answered airily, "J, that reminds me. Have Dummy bring me another pot."

"Tony." Pepper crouched down on her haunches. She looked up into her employer's eyes with a imploring expression, "You need to sleep. Whatever you're working on will still be there when you get back." she reasoned.

"Unless they dissect his heart or brain." Tony said ominously. Pepper didn't understand but she knew Tony well enough to not try to figure it out.

"Tony." she grabbed his hands and gently pulled him to his feet. "Sleep." she cooed soothingly. Tony blinked slowly and stared blankly forward before nodding his consent. There was nothing more he could do until they slipped up again. He had gone over everything a hundred times. It was up to fate. He hated leaving things to fate...

.

.

.

The artificial light poured down on him from the bulky metal construct sharing the desolate metal room with him. Bruce couldn't tell if he'd been in this room before. Details slipped from him in his heavily sedated and sleep-and-nutrition depraved state. He just knew it wasn't his sleeping cell. And in some ways that was worse and in others it was better. For in his cell torture never came to him other than the long hours that dripped by with his hazy, languid state. Torture always followed him when he was brought out of his cell and as such in some ironic twist his cage had become a sanctuary from the worst of it.

Bruce's head lulled back and forth. Out of instinctive curiosity he was trying unsuccessfully to get a better view of the room from where he was bound. The sterile metal table beneath him was familiar in only that he had been forced onto tables like it for previous experiments. He was in a dull metal room, something that looked like a mix of a laboratory and a interrogation room. The only distinguishable objects in the room were the table, him, and the heavy high-tech looking light that was currently beaming down on him.

There was a metallic clang as the door shut again.

The woman in a labcoat from before stepped into his vision and the hulk inside Bruce snarled viciously; a dangerous snarl of pure hatred. "SMASH!" roared in his hazy mind and it was as much Bruce's thought as it was the Hulk's.

The snarl must of reached his face because the labcoat took a step back and commanded the guard in the room to sedate him more. The guard did just that and when it didn't cloud Bruce's vision with fog he realized that he was slowly growing immunity. The labcoat hissed about 'it' becoming more feral as the experiments continued.

Bruce had been slipping for weeks now. At first he had been conscious of the changes in his behavior. He saw them as being tools to survival; withdrawing was only natural. However as time went by Bruce's very consciousness began to blur with the animalistic instincts. They had tortured the Hulk to the surface too many times in too little time and Bruce had consequently been losing his humanity bit by bit.

.

.

.

It was dark by the time Tony finally got the call he'd been waiting two weeks for from SHIELD. Coulson appeared on the TV screen.

"Stark we got a new lead."

Tony jumped up from the lab table and was in the suit room in a matter of moments.

"Where are they?" he asked anxiously.

"Tennessee. Sending you the directions now."

"ETA?"

"Less than a hour at top speed." Stark said as he stepped into his newest suit and the helmet closed.

.

.

.

Bruce released a woozy groan as the light above him grew.

"This could all end if you would just speak." the labcoat spoke dispassionately.

When Bruce didn't say anything yet again the labcoat wasn't surprised. "You just have to share the secret to the experiment that made you what you are today." With no response she sighed. A moment later she swabbed his arm sterile and injected something into his bloodstream. It didn't take long for whatever they had injected into him to take effect because moments later it felt like his blood was boiling. Agony. Pain. So much pain. It felt like they were burning him from the inside out. Every nerve in his body was writhing_thrashing_screaming in pain. His mouth opened in horror but no noise came.

His vision began to blot before it disappeared entirely. The last thing he saw was a flash of light so bright his eyes were boiling in their sockets. He almost thought he heard a loud blast but he was too far gone at that point.

.

.

.

When Tony blasted through that wall to find the man he'd been searching for strapped to a metal table he saw red. Rage enveloped him in a fiery shroud as he took in the other man's sorry state. He was breathing shallowly and sweating profusely. It looked like he was at deaths gate. Tony instantly surmised that they had put something in his system that was disagreeing with him. He felt the rage lick at his innards and cloud his vision with even more irrational thoughts and impulses. Something moved in his peripheral vision and he instantly repulsored the man coming at him with a electric baton. The scientist he recognized from the video was on the ground looking terrified. Tony took a step towards her and raised his repulsor to her face. His intimidating visor loomed in her vision before she passed out from fear. He kept the repulsor aimed at her considering his options while he was still in his rage.

"..ark! Stark! STARK!" Fury's voice slowly started to come into his hearing over the comm system in his helmet.

The anger was suppressed for the moment as he put his hand down and responded irritably, "What Fury?"

"Agents are coming in now. What's your status?"

Tony looked back at the man on the table and felt his anger drain from him. He was moaning miserably even while unconscious.

"I found the man. He's got something in his system that's burning him up. I need to get him to my lab and see what they put in him."

"Stark-" Fury started but Tony cut him off as he broke the restraints off the man and lifted him up into his arms. He looked down into the man burning up in his arms and felt his will strengthen.

* * *

_Hello! Author here! Thank you for all of your comments! I'm a very grateful and attentive author, so if you have a question I'll answer it as long as it doesn't give you spoilers!_

_Thank you again for those who commented! Please continue to comment! And to the silent readers-thank you for the favorites and follows. And for those REALLY silent readers-I still love you!_

_Bruce and Tony finally meet-well...sort of. Brucey-boy was kind of out of it at the time but still! Thoughts?_

_Anyway! Please **remember to review** at the end to encourage me! Tell me what you think of the story! And **follow the story** so you can get told when I add a new chapter._


	3. Finally Safe

**BTW you all know I have no rights to Marvel/Avengers or any of these characters right? Yeah? Good. I only own what I write. Now by all means...R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Finally Safe**

"Ugh?" Bruce's head felt like it was weighed down with lead. His mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton. The irritation from even using that much of his voice after so long was immense. He tried to move his hand to his throat, but it seemed his muscles weren't responding just yet. His vision swam as he slowly blinked his eyes open. He tried to get his new surroundings. Was he in another facility? Another horror lab?

The room he was in was dark. But he belatedly realized that something was very different: he was on a bed. Or at least what felt like a bed. It was plush and soft and the blankets over him were just so warm.

He still felt so tired...

.

.

.

"Mister Stark."

"Mmm? Jarvis, didn't I tell you only to interrupt me if...wait, did he wake up?"

"Our John Doe woke only momentarily before slipping back to sleep."

"Huh." Tony voiced as he set his pipe wrench down with a loud clunk, "How'd he look Jarvis?"

"He appeared to be out of sorts sir." the AI answered dutifully.

Tony wiped his greasy hands on a rag he grabbed from his back pocket as he thought about this. So the John Doe had woken? How long would it be until he was fully awake he wondered...

"Alright Jarvis, keep me updated if he wakes up again." he said before picking up the wrench again and returning to work.

It wasn't until a couple hours later than Tony got interrupted again, this time for a different reason.

"Sir, Miss Potts is here to see you." Jarvis informed him, "She's waiting in the dining room."

Tony rose an eyebrow before considering it for a moment, "Does she look angry?"

"Quite." came the British AI's response.

"Well..." Tony pressed his lips together before resigning himself to his fate. Pepper would get to him one way or another and delaying her would just make her angrier, "Let's get this over with."

It was just as Jarvis said, a half a minute later Tony walked into a quite irate Pepper Potts sitting on his couch glaring daggers at him. She stood up upon seeing him from the elevator and immediately began sauntering towards him as her stilettos clicked threateningly behind her. Those shoes were a weapon when put on Pepper.

"I just heard! I can't believe you just let a complete nut job into your house!" Pepper stomped closer with each second, "You have no clue who he is! He could be a psychotic murderer! Or one of your enemies! What were you thinking?! Oh wait! You weren't! Ya know for such a genius Tony you seem to lack common sense. This guy could be dangerous and you're letting him just stay in your spare bedroom like a old friend! Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?" She crossed her arms and let out a frustrated puff of breath.

"Peps." Tony cooed as he rubbed her arms placatingly, "This guy was being tortured and had something in his bloodstream that only I could come up with a antidote for quick enough to stop him from hurting. I've set Jarvis to alert me the second he wakes up. It's fine."

Pepper was still glaring daggers at him when Jarvis spoke up, "Sir. It would appear he's stirring."

"See?" Tony said charmingly with his signature grin before it clicked what Jarvis had said, "Wait what?" immediately after asking he began moving to the spare bedroom down the hall that he had his guest in.

"Oh my god!" Pepper exclaimed in shock, "You have him on this floor?"

"Now's not really the best time Pep."

"Tony! Did you hear a single word I said?! What about your suit? This guy could be dangerous!"

"If I go in there full armor I'll scare the guy and something tells me he's already going to be jittery." Tony retorted as he continued his path until he stopped in front of the door.

Pepper came up behind him just a few steps behind. She put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to reach him and reason with him, "Tony. Please, at least have some sort of defense."

"I'll be fine Pepper. Jarvis will be watching my back." Tony said in as soothing a voice as Tony Stark could manage before he ignored her advice entirely and opened and closed the door behind himself.

That was a moment that would probably define the rest of his life. Some would call it self-destructive but somehow Tony knew it was a risk worth taking.

"Jarvis. Increase lights to dim please." Tony whispered, not sure if his house guest was yet fully awake.

The AI responded wordlessly and Tony's eyes adjusted quickly and to his surprise his house guest was fully awake and sitting up against the backboard staring directly at him.

Tony blinked a few times. Even with his antidote this guy shouldn't have been awake for another day or two. The fact that he was not only awake but moving was incredible.

"Hey." Tony didn't know why but he felt completely glued to his place in front of the door, "It's amazing that you're okay...I mean I'm glad you're okay." a pause where he expected some sort of response but got none. Instead the other man just continued to stare at him with suspicious and slightly confused eyes. Maybe he didn't quite know what was going on yet.

"I'm Tony Stark, Iron Man. I, uh, found you in that place and took you here to help you." Tony felt uncomfortable how the man's eyes were both seeing him and not seeing him. It was hard to describe, like he wasn't looking at him like one human looked at another but more like how Tony had seen animals looking at and observing humans.

"You were in pretty bad shape when I found you." Tony continued uneasily, "I gave you an antidote to that cocktail they put into your bloodstream, to be honest I'm surprised it hadn't killed you instantly. You must have an amazing immune system or something."

"Are you, uh, getting any of this?" Tony asked and when he again didn't get an answer he frowned. Maybe he was suffering from some side effects after all.

Tony considered his options for a moment before he decided that yes this was important. Tony took a step forward and instantly there was a shift in the man's vacant, perplexed stare to defensive. The man visibly tensed up and his postured changed every so slightly to that of a wounded animal. Tony paused instantly and the man's flinty stare didn't leave him.

Tony realized that this man must feel like a wounded animal does when cornered. It was fight or flight. Tony wondered if he would end up regretting choosing to leave his suit behind.

"Hey, hey." Tony showed his hands to the man as he tried to sooth him a little, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe here."

This seemed to only confuse the man.

"Look. I don't mean you any harm." Tony took another step closer while keeping his hands in sight. "Do you have a name?"

No answer. Tony expected as much at this point.

"Are you hungry?" No response still but Tony saw something flash in the man's eyes. He knew instantly that he'd hit the mark on at least that one.

"I can get you food. I have a friend here. She can bring you food." Tony spoke slowly and as comfortingly as he could.

The second he said 'She' though the man was on high alert and any uncertainty instantly turned to distrust and hostility. Shit. He forgot the crazy labcoat doctor that had tortured him was a female.

"Don't worry. It's not that lady in the labcoat. She's arrested." Tony tried to do damage control but it was too late.

"Sir might I suggest I call Happy to bring the food to you?" The AI spoke and instantly the man's eyes bulged and he looked surprised.

"Good idea J."

"Thank you sir." Jarvis said before presumably beginning his calls and arrangements.

The man looked to Tony for a explanation oddly enough despite his still lingering distrust and suspicion about whether or not his 'rescuer' was really that.

"That was Jarvis. An AI that I designed." Tony gave by way of explanation.

The man didn't give any sign of understanding him but somehow Tony knew he did.

He risked taking another step forward. He was almost to the foot of the bed.

"I have clothes for you to change into." He offered in what he hoped was an amicable voice, "I doubt you want to stay in those clothes for any longer than you have to. And I have a shower you can use. It right there." Tony motioned to the adjoining bathroom door with his head, not wanting to move his hands too suddenly.

He was beginning to think that maybe this man didn't know how to speak.

"Can you move?" he asked in wonder.

The man blinked at him for a second before, to Tony's surprise, he slowly moved his legs to the opposite end of the bed from him. And slowly, very carefully, he placed his feet on the ground and pushed himself onto them. He was wobbly for a second before his legs gave out to his weight and he fell and hit the floor with a loud thud.

Tony cringed and came up beside him, still cautious to show his hands. "I can help you up." he said and looked into the man's eyes. They were strange he thought. Despite how handsome the man's face was he didn't look entirely human, his eyes were too animalistic, too detached.

Tony didn't receive any opposition as he placed his arm under the man's and hefted him up. He supposed it was probably because the man had no fight left in him. He was strangely weak and light for a man his age and height. Tony realized he must also be malnourished on top of everything else.

"Don't worry buddy. After this bath we'll get you a nice hot meal." he said what he thought might help. "You're safe. You're finally safe."


	4. F Protocol

_So, it should be obvious I do not own Marvel or any of it's characters. I only own what I write. That being said I hope you enjoy..._

* * *

**Chapter 4: F Protocol**

Tony had managed to maneuver the other man into the bathroom and to the edge of the bathtub/shower before he noticed that his new friend had fallen asleep again.

"Well." Tony said still standing beside the tub supporting the full weight of the other man, "Can't say I've ever been in this situation before."

Tony frowned at his current setback before he placed the man against the wall sitting upright. He hovered his hands momentarily over the man's shoulders until he was sure he wouldn't slide to one side.

"Okay. So I have a unconscious man and a bathtub." Tony mused as he drew the hot water into the tub, a pause before he sighed, "The paparazzi would just love this."

Tony looked again at his house guest. He took a few slow steps until he was directly in front of him, then crouched down onto his haunches.

"Now this is your fault for falling asleep." Tony stared at the man's face. He looked a lot more haggard up close. His face was covered in smears he could only assume were blood and his eyes had bags under them so dark they looked like bruises. The man's hair was so matted with dirt, sweat, and probably blood that it was perfectly stiff. If Tony were being perfectly frank, and let's be honest he usually was, from the certain aroma wafting to his nose he knew his newest friend was also overdue for a bath.

"Alright." Tony clapped his hands together, "Let's not make this any more awkward then it has to be."

He grabbed at the stained and slightly torn shirt and pulled it up before he lost his nerve. He'd never taken clothes off someone who wasn't conscious before, it was a bit more difficult than he would have thought.

But somehow in the end he managed to get the grubby shirt off and toss it to the corner.

The loose pants were next and fortunately Tony was spared anymore since that was all his mystery man had. Tony checked the temperature, perfect as usual, and stopped the water.

It was admittedly uncomfortable lifting his guest down and into the tub but he managed. He also managed to soak his shirt's sleeves up to his biceps in the process.

Tony frowned as he realized belatedly that he should have rolled them up. With an exasperated sigh he stripped off his own shirt. The long sleeve shirt hit the tile floor with the wet splat that only a soaked shirt could do. Now shirtless and bathing a unconscious stranger, he reached up onto the counter and grabbed a small cloth and bottle of body wash. He then grabbed some shampoo and conditioner.

"Okay Tony, weirder things have happened. I can't think of any right now but I'm sure they have." he reached his arm out over the water but stopped midair as he drew another breath.

"Just think of it as washing a dog," a pregnant pause, "which you've never done either."

"Sir do you require assistance? I could request Miss Potts-" Tony's muscles tensed momentarily at the sudden intrusion.

"No!" Tony said quickly. He cleared his throat and continued nonchalantly, "I mean no. It wouldn't really be...appropriate to ask for Pepper's help. I've got this."

"As you wish sir." If it was possible for an AI to sound doubtful, Jarvis managed it perfectly. Regardless, he dutifully said no more.

With newfound courage he poured the shampoo directly onto the man's matted down brown hair. As he began to rub it in and release some of the grime he realized the man's hair was slightly curly at the ends. By the time he had finished lathering the shampoo in the curls were free and gently twisting around Tony's fingers in a strange embrace. He felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips as he moved his fingers through the mess of soapy curls. Tony washed the shampoo off with water, careful to keep it away from the man's eyes, and repeated for the conditioner. When he was done with that he placed the bottles on the counter behind him and picked up the body wash and washcloth from beside him on the floor.

Tony slathered some body wash onto the material and after lathering it a little started with what was comfortable to him; the face. He dabbed at the man's cheeks first, making sure to wipe away the visible marks.

There was a small flutter before the man's eyes slowly batted open. The man's soft doe brown eyes met Tony's dark syrup orbs with a vacant expression. Tony's washcloth-holding hand froze momentarily on the man's cheek before he began his path again. There was a pregnant pause as the two men stared at each other; Tony watching as the man's eyes began to droop and fall closed again.

He ran the cloth over the man's forehead, over his dark eyebrows, and then down the curve of his nose. The cloth dragged across the stubble lining his well defined jaw.

Tony somehow became mesmerized by the features.

He hadn't realized before how handsome the man was. Not model handsome like he saw so often but there was something attractive about all his features put together.

The man lulled in and out of consciousness throughout the whole process. Occasionally Tony would look up to see those doe brown eyes observing him languidly. Other times the man's eyelids proved too heavy for him to keep open.

Tony's motions slowed down considerably as he took the time to observe this man. The washcloth's strokes became smoother and maybe a little gentler as he moved down to the mans torso, starting by going down his neck and to his shoulders. The shoulders were broad. Broader than Tony had previously thought actually. He ran over the arms and collar bone before delving down lower to the hair on his chest, which was also matted. Tony actually had to re-lather the cloth before going back into the mess of hair.

Tony ran the washcloth over where a scar should have been from the man being impaled. He frowned deeply at the absence of any physical scars. How much pain and torture had been inflicted on this man that he couldn't see? The scars may disappear but he knew that the pain and the emotional scar lingered.

Tony ran the cloth over the man's torso is a broad stroke and he thought he heard something like a content exhale come from the man.

Tony observed it seemed like his guest was enjoying the cleansing, or at least not opposed to it, or maybe he was simply too out of it to really care about anything. Once Tony was done with the torso he thought about it then decided to skim over the most sensitive areas and move on to the legs. He lathered up and down his thighs and calves down to his toes before he realized he hadn't gotten the mans backside.

Considering this dilemma Tony found no immediate answer. So he decided that all he could do was to flip the man over or tilt him forward. He went with the easier of the two.

He kept the man's torso braced against his bare right forearm as he ran circles with suds over his back. He delved as low as the position allowed before he decided his body was thoroughly cleaned.

"There." Tony said with a unexpectedly shaky breath, "No problem."

He unplugged the bath and rinsed any remaining soap off his still dozing house guest before he stood for a second to grab two towels, one he just threw over the man to give him some decency and the other he used to dry the man's hair a little before swiping it over his body.

"Alright, lets get you out of this tub and into clean clothes." Tony said more to himself than who he actually said it for.

He bent down and quickly placed his arms just below the man's shoulders and under his knees. Tony was suddenly reminded of his own clothes deficit as he felt the man's bare moist skin press against his own bare torso. The man's head lulled against his arc reactor and Tony flinched more out of reflex then any actual discomfort. Tony's mechanical heart skipped a gear at the sudden sensation. He looked down at the man's face and for a brief moment his brown eyes drifted open and stared at the arc reactor before he was gone again. The towel Tony had put on him stayed in place as he moved him to the bedroom and deposited him on the bed.

"Okay." He said a little winded. After all, without his suit he was just a normal man with a unique heart condition. "Clothes."

He looked around the room before remembering he had in fact had Happy stalk both the dresser and closet with clothes roughly the mystery man's size. Tony went into the closet and found a baggy black shirt and gray slacks. He then went to the dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers. Once his house guest's lower half was fully clothed Tony decided to leave the shirt folded up on the end of the bed and leave him to sleep whatever off.

"Jarvis, can you inform our John Doe as soon as he wakes that there's food outside the door and to the right waiting for him?" Tony asked as he looked at the man tucked into bed and under the covers still asleep.

"Certainly sir. Will that be all?"

"That I can think of. Is Pepper still here?"

"She had a meeting to attend to but wanted me to inform you that she would continue her conversation with you upon a later date."

Before Tony could even breath a sigh of relief that threat was looming over his head.

"Thank you." He deadpanned.

A couple hours later found Tony in the penthouse living room sitting on the couch with a shirt on and a tablet in his hand going over suit designs. It was also in this focused state of mind that Tony was interrupted by Jarvis informing him that Director Fury was calling.

"Tell him I'm not home." Tony instructed flippantly.

Despite his instructions only a second later Fury's face popped onto his screen with a one-eyed glare pointed directly at him.

"Patches." Tony greeted with a insincere smile, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Nick Fury gave Tony his sternest don't-shit-me look before he opened his mouth, "Your blatant disregard for orders is starting to get on my nerves Stark. Why in hell haven't you handed the John Doe over to SHIELD personnel yet?"

"Oh was I supposed to do that?" Tony asked in innocent surprise. It would almost be believable if it wasn't Tony Stark.

Fury's eyebrow rose as his lips turned into a thin line of disapproval, "When it comes to you, Stark, I set my standards pretty damn low. But you manage to disappoint each time."

"I don't know whether to be insulted you think so lowly of me or complimented you know me so well." Tony cooed cheekily.

"Stark, cut the crap. I'm sending SHIELD agents over to retrieve him now. We'd like it if you opened the door but I assure you we're damn well prepared to break it down."

At this Stark's flippant attitude turned somber, "If you so much as try to step foot in my tower I'll make sure you regret it with the full weight of Stark Industries and Iron Man." Tony frowned at the very idea of this guy waking up after however long of torture to find himself in a government facility, examined and prodded just like if he had never left.

"Stark. You know that God damned protocol."

"Yeah well F protocol. I'm not about to hand him over so SHIELD scientist' can traumatize him all over again by poking and prodding him."

Fury paused, analyzing the other man before he spoke like an adult explaining a complex idea to a child, "Stark, we don't know who out there is going to come after this guy."

"Doesn't matter I can handle them."

Fury's visible eye narrowed suspiciously, "You don't know him. Why risk your life for him?"

'because he's just like me after the cave.' Tony thought to himself.

Tony paused for dramatic effect before stating clearly and with finality in his voice, "He stays."

Fury considered this, he weighted the pros and cons of an all-out war with Stark. Unfortunately for him the cons far outweighed the pros-which mostly consisted of 'putting Stark in his place' and similar pros.

"Some conditions first: non-negotiable..."

Stark listened to the terms and with a frown of disdain conceded, knowing it was the best he could manage for the moment.

Stark nodded once, "Fine."

* * *

**So my lovelies? What do you think? **

**PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW! Any comments I read and if there is a question I can answer I will get back to you since I am an author that greatly cares what you have to say.**

**That being said; as an apology for the wait, this is the longest chapter I've posted yet. I hope you enjoyed! **

**Show me your appreciation by reviewing. **

**And don't forget to FOLLOW THE STORY FOR CHAPTER UPDATES.**


	5. I Can Do This

_I don't own Marvel. I only own what I write. That being said I hope you enjoy~_

* * *

**Chpt 5:**

To say Bruce was mildly confused when he came to was an understatement. Unlike the brutal wake up calls he had become accustomed to in the past, well, he didn't even know how long...he instead was able to wake up slowly of his own volition.  
Bruce's conflicting emotions stirred again as he thought of the man that had saved him from his personal hell. It was fuzzy but he remembered a little bit from the night before. Mostly kind eyes and gentle touches and the word 'safe'. The last thing he remembered seeing didn't make much sense. A blue light coming from his chest?  
His head was spinning as he took in his unfamiliar settings. Yet, despite this he had an instinctive urge to explore his surroundings.  
Using all the strength in his arms he managed to push off the comforter and blankets piled over him. He hadn't realized how weak he had gotten; guards had always pushed him and dragged him from room to room. A chill ran over his whole body as the room air sapped the warmth from his bare torso. Instantly he understood why he was wrapped up so heavily. His eyes found the black material resting on the end of his bed and he reached over with more effort than such a menial task should require. Once the shirt was firmly clutched in his hands, Bruce slowly shifted his legs to the side and nudged himself to his feat. He lost balance and fell back onto the bed. It was only on the second try, leaning against the bed frame, that he was able to stand upright shakily.  
Standing up he was able to look down and examine his own body, take it in, and absorb what he couldn't before. It was with a forced clinical detachment that he looked down at his torso. Not even daring to breath, he ran his too-thin fingers over his abdomen, they rose and fell with each rib to his horror and disgust. To Bruce's own disbelief there were no scars, not even a bruise. His free hand ran over the skin of his lower abdomen, where his captors had cut him open and peeled back his flesh, then up to where they had harpooned him through the ribs straight into his lungs. A shiver wracked through his body at the memories, or perhaps it was the stinging cold he felt.

His body should be dilapidated and deformed, but instead...nothing. Bruce's face twisted into a strange expression of grievance and distant disgust. He felt foreign in his own body.  
He couldn't stand it anymore and with as quick a jerk as he could manage with his fatigue he pulled on the shirt and covered the very skin that offended and disgusted him. The cold lingered though and the shivers continued.  
Walking was difficult. He had to hug the wall like a crutch to get around but he was still hungry and needed to get food in his system if he was going to start to recover. That was the only thing that kept his fatigued muscles moving as he stepped closer to the opening in the hallway that he suspected led to a kitchen or living room of some sort.  
He was right, the opening led to a spacious room.  
When he turned the corner his eyes fell on the back of the man from before. Even from behind the man's raven black hair resembled ruffled feathers.  
His broad shoulders were hunched over the island table. He seemed engrossed in his work.  
Bruce stood uncertain in the mouth of the hallway as he stared a hole between the man's shoulder blades.  
Tony must have noticed because a second later he straightened up and looked over his shoulder.  
And what he saw didn't disappoint. He expected to see a horror scene (usually that nagging feeling in the back of his head meant Pepper was glaring at him). But what he got instead was a simply priceless view of his new guest: adorably ruffled and swimming in his new shirt. The guy's hair was sticking up in ten different directions and still curled at the ends while his sweats were hanging on just barely by the knot Tony had tied himself. And the finishing piece was the oversized shirt that read clear as day white against black; "Property of Stark Industries." It was that little detail that made his chest swell with _something_ and an absolutely cheeky smile almost take his lips.

"Hey you're up," Tony said both soft and friendly, "If you take a seat I'll get you some food."  
And without any further delay he slipped out of his stool and drew out the other stool beside his own for the other man.  
Tony watched a strange look cross the man's face before he stepped closer.  
Tony felt the man's eyes follow him as he went up to the stainless steel stockpot simmering on the stove. The engineer looked around a moment and found a clean bowl and spoon next to the pot with a note he'd stuck to them earlier.  
Tony pulled the sticky note from the bowl and tossed it in the trash.  
"I thought you might have trouble keeping down solid foods at first. Vegetable soups and broths are easy to swallow and rich in nutrients." he explained while stirring the contents.  
Tony scooped a few large spoons out of the stock pot into the bowl and took his food to the island that connected the kitchen and living room.  
"Take in as many calories as you can."

The man startled as Tony placed the bowl in front of him, but immediately looked almost unnervingly grateful.  
After only a moments hesitation, Bruce slowly spooned the soup in spoonful after spoonful. He felt the soup slowly warm his insides.  
Tony tried not to grin as he watched a tiny thankful smile appear on the man's face.  
Tony took the seat across from the man on the other side of the island and watched as his guest continued to eat.

The man's eyes, which seemed alert despite the exhaustion written upon his features and in his body language, remained on Tony as he ate. Tony couldn't help but notice they seemed more conscience than when he had first looked into them, more human.

"I'm not sure how much of what I said yesterday you got..." the man paused in his eating for a second. Tony took this as a sign to continue and said carefully, "My name is Tony. I'm the man that saved you. Do you remember that?" He watched the man gave a tentative nod.

"Oh." Tony took this as a good sign, at least he now knew the man understood him, "Okay...uh, there are so many questions I have about you."

The man looked from the soup then back to Tony again, there was a small spark of mistrust in his deep brown eyes.

Tony held his hands up in surrender, "I just want to know what type of person will be staying with me."

A mildly confused look appeared on the man's face.

"Until we figure out who took you it's safest if you stay here." Tony explained carefully, as if he wasn't sure how much this information would upset his guest, and quickly followed up with, "But you don't have to worry because I'm going to protect you. Those _monsters_ won't touch you."

A brief flash of fear crossed his face but as quick as the emotion had appeared, it was gone.

As Bruce's eyes fell to the counter, Tony shifted awkwardly in his chair.

A silence fell on them after that.

It was just as Bruce was finishing his bowl that Tony got a call from Pepper Potts.

Something in his gut told him he wouldn't like this. However, he'd learned a long time ago that avoiding Pepper Potts didn't end well for him either.

He swiveled around in his chair so his back was to his guest before he answered the phone.

It only took Pepper a second to prove Tony's gut right.

"Tony." That one word alone was enough to tell him what he was in for, "I just finished talking with Nick. You have a lot of explaining to do. My office. Now."

And before he could even formulate a response the line went dead. Which only seemed fitting since he figured that's what he would be in a couple minutes.

"That was Pepper Potts." he announced as he rose to his feet. "I'll be right back-"

He halted in his movements when he felt a shaky hand grasp his shirt sleeve tightly. Tony rose a dark eyebrow as he looked down to meet the man's desperate brown eyes, which were wide and staring pleadingly up at him.

Instantly Tony recognized what the man was feeling. He understood not wanting to be left behind.

Tony felt a tight smile form on his lips as he reached out and patted the man's mop of curls, noting how the man flinched but didn't draw away.

"Do you want to come along?"

He nodded into Tony's hand.

Tony tried to keep from frowning as he saw the desperation relax off of his companion's face.

"Okay." Tony said aloud just to distract himself even for a moment.

"Are you good to walk? Or do you need help?"

The man's eyes went wide for a second before he shook his head no. Apparently he didn't want to be a burden.

Tony nodded, "Alright, but if you need to stop and rest just tell me okay?"

The man's eyes were grateful as he gave a small nod.

Tony grinned in return.

.

.

.

They managed to get to Pepper's office only having to stop once, due to dizziness after they got out of the elevator.

Once they got to Pepper's office Tony paused. He could practically feel the repressed anger seeping through the door. He imagined Pepper's stilettos being used as a weapon against himself and cringed.

When Tony finally open the door, Pepper wasn't happy to see him. And she was even less happy when she noticed what he had in tow. However, ever the business-woman she plastered on a smile and approached them kindly.

"Tony." she said by way of greeting before directing her attention to the unfamiliar face. The second she looked at him he looked hid behind Tony a little more. "I'm Pepper Potts, pleased to meet you." She held out her hand for him to shake. The man glanced at the engineer he was hiding behind and back at her hand, looking unsure. Pepper pulled back her hand uncertain what she had done wrong.

Tony saw the agitated gaze in her eyes, "He's shy." he explained.

The engineer then guided his companion to the chairs next to the door and knelt down for just a second, "Can you stay here for a second while we talk?"

"Tony," Pepper spoke evenly, so as not to upset their _'guest'_, "a word please."

After a moment of looking hopeless, the brunette glanced up at the engineer, looking unsure.

"Don't worry. Pepper-" he gestured to the redhead, "-is a friend. You're safe with us, okay?"

Only when the man nodded did Tony straighten up and follow Pepper to the corner of the office.

They kept their backs to him as they talked.

"You brought him with you?" She seethed below her breath.

"I couldn't very well leave him alone. I think he needs me." Tony looked back at the man at this to find him sitting in the chair he had put him in, staring apprehensively at him.

"Tony. I know about the experiments. Whatever this guy is he's not normal. He's dangerous and there are dangerous people after him. You can't do this on your own."

"Lucky for me Legolas, Tasha, and Capsicle are all coming back soon then." Tony retorted smoothly, tactfully avoiding her piercing glare.

"This isn't a joke Tony."

"Oh come on Peps," Tony pleaded, "Look at the guy," he gestured towards the man sitting nervously in the office chair, "does he really look dangerous to you?"

Pepper glanced around Tony's shoulder and internally admitted that in his current state he didn't look strong enough to push over a chair. She however refused to let looks deceive her.

Despite her wavering determination she tried her next arguing point; "You have no clue how to take care of someone as traumatized as this guy probably is. I agree with Fury. You should hand him over to SHIELD personnel who know what they're doing."

"No." Tony said petulantly, "I'm keeping him." He recognized how ridiculous that sounded and chose to ignore it.

Pepper sighed, "Tony he's a person not a pet."

"I know that. But you're the one that told me that taking care of someone else would be good for me."

"I was talking about a _dog_ Tony. _Not a person!_" Pepper lowered her voice to a hiss towards the end of the sentence before she continued in her more familiar exasperated tone, "I don't know why I'm even having this conversation with you. To anyone else it would have been obvious that when I gave you that advice it wasn't with the intention of you going out and adopting trauma victims."

"Pepper," Tony placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked her squarely in the eyes, "I'm not going to change my mind."

She studied him for a second before she let out a long breath and hunched her shoulders in defeat.

"So he's staying..." She paused as she looked up at the man sitting in her office chair. He was looking at Tony like a lost puppy. "Does he have a name?"

"He hasn't said anything since he's woken up." Tony allowed his tone to express just how distressing he thought this was.

Pepper rose her ginger eyebrow at this.

"He doesn't seem to like to talk about himself either." Tony looked out of the corner of his eye at the man, their eyes locked.

"Do you think he's hiding something?"

"I don't know. I think he's scared." Tony felt his eyes soften as he stared at the man.

There was a slight pause as Pepper assessed this new information.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"For now? Just show him that he's safe here. Let him know he isn't going back."

"Well he seems attached to you."

Tony glanced at her with a bemused expression, as if he couldn't figure out why she had said such a thing.

She ignored him as she continued, "It's not going to be easy you know."

Tony closed his eyes as he remembered what it had been like for Pepper to take care of him after the cave.

"I know." he opened them again with a certain level of determination, "But I can do this."

"You better hope so, because one slip up and I'm-"

"-I'm going to cut you off there, but believe me, your threat is working."

"Tony." Pepper warned sternly.

"Sorry. I just remembered I have places I need to be." Tony called flippantly as he began to saunter away towards the door.

Pepper placed her manicured hands on her hips as she glared at the back of his head.

Tony may play it off like he was some flippant, egocentric, playboy, billionaire but she knew better than that.

She watched as the enigmatic brunette's expression shifted to concern as Tony went straight to the office door. Pepper watched with amusement as for an uncertain moment he just sat there before he stood and started towards the door.

And once they were out in the hall she watched with gentle eyes as The Tony Stark slowed down so the mystery man could catch up.

No, she knew him better.

* * *

_So my lovelies, what did you think? Pepper will be easier to deal with now that she's accepted Brucey-boy is coming on board and staying..._

_So what are you thinking about where I'm taking this story? S__hould I hold off the Avengers coming home or have them come sooner rather than later._

_BTW Please remember to **review and follow this story so that you get informed when I post the next chapter! **_


End file.
